Triste alegre melodía
by Wildest Stories
Summary: WHAT IF. Anna no consigue llegar a tiempo para interponerse entre la espada y Elsa, sin embargo no es asesinada por Hans. El invierno eterno no ha parado ni en un solo momento y en el interior del palacio Elsa ha sido condenada a algo peor que la muerte.


**Dísclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y nunca lo serán. Triste realidad**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto #1 "mi personaje favorito" del foro El Valle encantado: donde la magia comienza**

 **Palabras: 831**

* * *

 **o**

* * *

Nevaba; como era ya normal en Arendelle. Habían pasado quizá 3 años desde su coronación, Elsa había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí encerrada, pero no creía útil saberlo, después de todo jamás saldría.

Sentado en aquel sofá; frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados se encontraba el pelirrojo quien balanceaba su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía del violín, un sonido que inundaba cada rincón del palacio, si bien la canción era alegre todos sabían que la violinista no lo era. Hans había memorizado cada nota de aquella melodía que Elsa tocaba para él todos los días, sin falta.

— Tócala de nuevo. — Ordenó el pelirrojo a sabiendas de que aquello hería en lo más profundo a la joven. Elsa obedeció sin replicar mientras el hombre se deleitaba de la música y sobre todo: de su sufrimiento.

Deseaba que se detuviera, que todo terminará de una vez por todas, pero era evidente de que eso solo pasaría cuando ella muriese; no podía esperar a que eso ocurriera.

— ¿Por qué no cantas para mi, querida? — Quería torturarla, hacerla sentir miserable y provocar que aquella muchacha deseara estar muerta. Con voz titubeante Elsa comenzó a entonar la canción correspondiente a la melodía.

Aquella era la canción favorita de Anna, lo sabia ya que la pelirroja acostumbraba a entonarla mientras se recargaba en su puerta, esperando a que ella saliera,y Anna se lo había contado a Hans cuando lo había conocido, echaba de menos tanto a Anna.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que no podía contener, su voz se quebraba y su respiración se entrecortaba, la música cesó hasta detenerse completamente y Hans furioso se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

— No llores. — Pero el llanto de la reina de las nieves no había más que incrementar. — Tu la mataste, no tienes derecho a llorar su muerte.

— Ya basta. — Suplicó la joven. Hacía mucho tiempo que él la había encerrado en su propio castillo, no la golpeaba ni había tratado de asesinarla, pero sin duda lo que le hacía era peor.

Hans había tratado de asesinarla; era verdad, pero después de que Elsa viese a Anna convertirse en una estatua de hielo, por culpa suya él simplemente pensó que un castigo digno para Elsa no era la muerte, sino estar viva mientras observaba como los demás sufrían por culpa suya.

El frío aumentaba, gente moría y poco a poco la belleza que tenía su poder desaparecía, solo causaba daño a los demás, y a Hans le encantaba hacérselo ver.

— Basta de tonterías . — Dijo estrictamente. La había obligado a tocar hasta que sus dedos habían sangrado, sin embargo era lo que a ella menos le importaba. — Tu eres quien provocó todo esto, ¡Tú eres la culpable!, ¡Así que deja de llorar de una vez por todas!

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerme daño? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Ciertamente no estaba interesada en ser liberada por Hans, quien decía que si ella salía más de una persona trataría de asesinarle, pero eso era lo que ella deseaba, morir y ser libre al fin.

Ella no era mala persona, trataba de convencerse de eso todos los días, pero, si ella era buena; ¿Por qué causaba tanto daño?

Había asesinado a su propia hermana y a diario alguien fallecía debido al frío y la escasez de alimentos. Le entristecía no poder hacer nada, no sabia como detener el invierno y hacía tiempo que había dejado de tratar, ya que lo único que hacía era agravar las cosas.

Recordaba el día en que Anna había muerto, se culpaba así misma por no haberle dicho que la quería cuando fue a buscarla a la montaña del norte, por no abrazarla una última vez. Hans había tratado de cortarle la cabeza, Anna había gritado mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, no consiguió llegar y quedo congelada allí.

Ella lloró, Hans le había dicho que su hermana había muerto, pero verla morir allí fue peor que creerla muerta, vio el sufrimiento de Anna y el como a pesar de todo, Anna había intentado salvarla.

Todos pedían su ejecución, pero ya nada importaba, estaba muerta en vida ya que, siempre se había preocupado por mantener a salvo a Anna, sin ella ¿Qué sentido tenía su vida?. Había esperado a que el juez la condenara a la horca, o quizá algún destino peor, pero sorprendentemente Hans había actuado en su defensa.

Su condena era pasar los días encerrada en palacio, en aquella habitación que había pertenecido a Anna, mientras tocaba en el violín su canción favorita y además, era obligada a vestir las prendas de su fallecida hermana.

— ¿Por qué no tocas para mí, Elsa? — Y así dio inicio nuevamente aquella alegre pero triste melodía.

Hans la observaba atentamente, había memorizado cada gesto y movimiento que ella hacía, sin duda no se había equivocado al mantenerla con vida, Elsa lo merecía por haber arruinado sus planes, o mejor dicho, tratar de arruinarlos ya que había conseguido lo que quería, una corona.

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, aquí Wildy reportándose con este oneshot. Bueno aunque la protagonista es Elsa en realidad como mi personaje favorito elegí a "Hans" porque pienso que es un personaje con mucho potencial y enserio me gustaría saber más de ese personaje, ya que en la película no se supo mucho sobre él.

No sé cómo haya resultado la historia, espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
